


I'm Right Here

by ninaloveshiddles



Series: Phone Sex Chronicles of Beloved Characters We All Fangirl Over [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Moaning, Motel, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Vaginal Fingering, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have been on an extended hunting trip, and the reader is stuck at the Men of Letters Bunker. She decides to give him a call and have a little phone sex with her sexy hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyxnightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whiskeyxnightmare).



> Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long!

You pace around the bunker, groaning to yourself. “This is so fucking boring” you mutter, kicking at the floor. You stomp around petulantly, pouting like a child. Sam and Dean are off on a hunt, and they’ve been gone for two weeks. You’ve done research for days on end, but now it seems that you’ve run out of stuff to look up. You’ve done about everything, ran down the halls in your socks, slid down the railing on the stair case; you even cleaned every room. You slam the door to your room and fling yourself onto the bed, groaning into the pillow.

You’re not just bored, you’re horny as all hell. You need your boyfriend. You smile to yourself. Sam Winchester is perfect; tall, smooth skin, rocking body. You feel your body tingle at the very thought of your beefy hunter. But it’s not even the physical stuff. He’s so intelligent, kind, supportive, protective. Oh shit, your lip is quivering. You are not going to cry again! It’s only been three weeks, you shouldn’t miss him this much. You roll over on your back, looking at your phone. You smile at the picture on your screen; you and Sam after your first date.

Why should you be so lonely? You have needs, and you know full well that Sam does too. You nod your head, making your decision. Time to make a booty call to your boyfriend with the sweet ass. You dial his number and hold the phone to your ear, anticipating every ring.

“Hey baby” you hear Sam greet, and you instantly grin at the sound of his voice.

“Hey there” you say, trying to sound cute and sultry at the same time. “What are you up to?”

“Oh just hanging out in the motel room. Dean is at the bar trying to pick up a girl” he responds, laughing a little. Your heart flutters in excitement.

“So, you’re alone?” you prompt.                                                             

“Yeah, alone and missing you” he admits.

You moan into the phone, earning a surprised sound from Sam. “I miss your hands on me” you whisper seductively.

“Oh” he responds his voice husky, “is that so?” And just like that he’s hooked; you know your man well.

“Yeah, baby. What are you wearing?” you question. As you ask the question you quickly strip out of your clothes and spread on top of your bed.

“I’m wearing those jeans you like, and that flannel you bought me that’s a little too tight.” You stifle a moan, thinking about your hunter. Maybe the idea of a Winchester in flannel shouldn’t send you reeling, but it does. You think about his muscles protruding from his shirt, the way those jeans cup his ass; and show off his package.

“Mmm, baby, I want to rip that shirt right off of you. I want to see your body.”

You hear Sam shudder over the phone, and the distinct sound of material rustling. “The shirt is off baby. What are you wearing?”

“The bed sheet” you whisper seductively, running your hand comfortingly over your bare skin. You hear Sam’s breathing get heavier and it sends tingles over every inch of your skin.

“And?” he questions, his breath husky.

“Baby you know there’s nothing else” you tease, hearing a low moan from the hunter.

“I wish I was there baby. You know how I love to run my tongue up and down your body, teasing your nipples.”

You let out a high whine, feeling everything south turn to fire. You rub your thumb over your nipples, twirling it in your fingers as it hardens. You grope at your breast and your body begins to squirm under the touch. “Oh-ahhh- Sam, I’m touching myself babe. I’m thinking about you as I grab myself.”

Sam nearly growls into the phone, “Oh babe I wish I was there, I’d make you moan like a little slut. And I’d kiss that pretty mouth of yours, dominating you.”

You let out a wanton moan, erotic and high. You hear Sam go for his zipper and it makes you smile. ”I hear you babe, are you gonna take out that giant cock that I love so much?”

“Yeah baby, I’m slipping off my jeans, and it’s so hard. All for you, just your voice makes me hot and horny.”

“Grab it and stroke it for me, you know how I do it” you moan, moving your hand closer to your throbbing pussy.

“I can’t remember babe” he starts, his voice raspy, “I need you to describe it.” You moan, thinking about how Sam tosses his head back when you pleasure him, the way his hair goes flying. The way he clenches his jaw to keep from moaning.

You try to speak without coming completely undone, “I would lick the head, and slowly drag my tongue up the shaft, getting it all warm and wet. Then I’d tease you with my thumb, rubbing over your slit.” You begin to thumb at your clitoris, teasing your bundle of nerves lightly, sending mini pulsations through your body. “And I would grab that horse cock of yours and pump, up and down as I twist my wrist.”

“Oh god baby, I’m doing everything you say. Would you put your mouth on me?”

“Oh baby, you know I would deep throat you till I was gagging.”

“Fucking Christ (y/n), you are so sexy baby.” You here his breathing become labored as he picks up his pumps, and you can’t help but imagine that muscular back arching, his hips coming off the motel bed. “But now let’s focus on you, gorgeous.”

A shiver of anticipation goes through you, and you begin to spread your legs, ready and wanting. “I’m ready Sam” you whisper, closing your eyes and listening to his deep voice.

“First baby, tell me how wet you are.” You slide your fingers over your opening, and you revel in the warm wetness on your fingers.

“Oh baby, dripping wet. Just thinking about you makes me want you like a whore” you respond, your voice getting weak and raspy.

“That’s my good girl. So I would slip my fingers inside you, feeling around. I’d spread you open, scissoring your tight hole.” You whine helplessly, caught up in his words as your fingers push inside. You move with his description, causing your hips to buck involuntarily. “Then I’d pulsate my fingers inside you, you know, just the way you like it.” You push forward, brushing against the back, going deep and hard as a delicious pleasure courses through your veins. “And then I’d lean in and lick that clit, flicking my tongue until you are begging for my cock inside your wet pussy.”

You writhe about on the bed, feeling muscles begin to tighten. “Oh Sam, I want your cock inside me. Slide it in, stretch me out, ruin me baby.”

“Oh shit, babe, I’d fucking wreck you, I’d push in,-ahhhh- and hit that sweet spot.” You hear that Sam is also coming undone, unable to keep control.

“Oh babe, I want you to thrust into me, nailing me, pounding into me.”

“I would feel that-ooo-that wet pussy-mmm- clenching around my dick as you build.”

“Oh baby, I’m building right now” you moan, your head suddenly feeling very light.

“Me too babe, thinking about you like this, on the bed, touching yourself, missing me-ohhh fuck.” You hear him give a purely carnal growl, and you can tell he’s about to lose it. “Cum with me babe, please. I gotta hear you.” Your body combusts around your fingers, and you scream out Sam’s name, feeling weightless as your body turns to flame, every nerve buzzing with ecstasy. You hear him on the other end, giving a guttural groan, chanting your name like a benediction.  He begins to pant, and you try to collect yourself as you come down from your release.

“Holy shit” you whisper, covering back up with your blankets, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Yeah, just imagine how the real thing would have been.”

“I know” you whisper, feeling the sadness return.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay” Sam insists reassuringly. “We will be home soon, I promise.”

“I love you Sammy” you whisper, tears pricking behind your eyes.

“(Y/N)? Guess what I’m doing. I’m holding you right now, capturing you in my arms. I’m stroking your hair, letting you nuzzle in under my chin. I’m there with you babe, I always am.”

“Thanks baby” you respond, hugging yourself tight.

“I love you so much baby, and I miss you like hell” He says, and you think you hear his voice catch. “Now go to sleep, and dream of me.”

“I always do babe, goodnight.” You hang up the phone and place it on your nightstand. You turn out the light and grip your pillow, still smelling the faint remainder of Sam’s scent. You let the tears flow, knowing that Sam can’t hear you. “He’ll be home soon, it’ll be okay” you chant over and over to yourself. You rock yourself to sleep, thinking of Sam’s beautiful face, the face of that hunter you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
